bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hirashi Dragon
Hirashi Dragon Name: Hirashi Dragon Age: 2000 years old, but looks like he is in his late 20s. Weight: 235 Height: 6'5 Race: Shinigami/unknown Affiliation: Unknown Rank: Taichou of Division 1/Sou-Taichou Notable Features: tall and intimidating frame and build, cold and calm at all times, extreme hate for hollows, hates weak soul reapers, his zanpaktou has a strange sheath, seems to know quite a lot already. He seems to be knowledgable enough to be a captain of the scientific division, but he shows no interest in the area, due to his desire to become the strongest, or as strong as his potential allows. His Reiatsu when he focuses can burn in resemblance to black flames, which are dangerous to come in contact with but seem to change in physical effect from time to time. This only shows how great Hirashi's Reiatsu control is. He always wears a jewel upon his neck. The jewel looks like a dragon holding a small gem within its mouth. There are wings coming out of both sides of the dragon's head. It is believed that it is a good luck charm, and was given to Hirashi by his father Hiro. Personality:Hirashi seems to be kind and well- behaved. He is very serious and always solemn. He tends to isolate himself from everyone and is always quiet and mysterious. He tends to be an observer more than a fighter, but when he fights he usually is observant and acts superior to his opponent if he sees a difference in strength. He makes very few close friends, but has no problem befriending people. He usually can determine a fighter's strength through small things. He does not have to see them fight. History: Hirashi was a small boy with a notably strong reiatsu for his age, and a subtle control over kido. As a child, he grew up under his father, a nomad and a Shinigami that seemed to despise the Soul Society's ways of dealing with situations. His father used to be the captain of an unknown squad , but left the Soul Society in order to lead a more satisfying life. His father always fought hollows on his own and trained his son. Hirashi was 15 when his father took him to Hueco Mundo. Hirashi does not reveal the specifics, but he does reveal that his father was killed by the king of Hueco Mundo. Somehow, Hirashi escaped and now he obsesses with gaining more power and studying all forms of combat. Ever since the incident, he shuns the weak, but protects the innocent with his very life. Hirashi would defeat the previous Sou-Taichou to take his position. He has held this position for nearly 1000 years. The reason is because he claims there has not been a stronger Soul Reaper born in the last 1000 years. Hirashi's father- Hiro Dragon, is Hirashi's father. The man's childhood is classified, but it is known to all in the Rukongai that his father was accused of killing a captain at the age of 22 because of an argument they had over a new law about disposing of Gigai. The Central 46 found him not guilty and concluded that there was no way that Hiro killed him. Hiro was still in the academy at the time, but this lead to a reluctance for captains to let him into the Gotei 13. After a year, Hiro was inducted into an unknown squad as an unseated officer. The man was known to break the rules all the time and ridiculed a large amount of the Soul Society's laws. One day Hiro was nowhere to be found for a mission in the world of the living and declared missing. After an investigation he was declared dead. 3 years would pass. Hiro returned to the Soul Society, much stronger than he was in the past. His mere reiatsu was on a captain's level. It was rumored that he had somehow visited the Spirit King. Hiro was shortly after his return promoted to Vice Captain. After being sent on an exclusive mission with his captain, the captain was killed by espada 4. Hiro would take the man's place as captain and swear to avenge him. The squad was then ran as a less strict squad. Everyone in the academy heard and wanted to join his squad. It is said that all of the former members of his squad had their memory wiped as an order of Central 46 after he was exiled. After awhile, another law was passed, which ordered the complete annihilation of the Bounts. After Hiro carried out the mission order, he would help a child Bount escape. This in turn caused Hiro to be exiled, leaving the squad captainless from that time onwards. Hiro lived in the world of the living in Karakura town, and married a woman whom he loved. It was believed that at some point she was attacked by a hollow when she was younger, in which Hiro at the time saved her. This was doing his time in the unknown squad as an unseated officer. He claimed when they met again that they're love was destined. They eventually had a son, and Hiro named the boy Hirashi(cheerful, lightning). Hiro trained the boy, while acting as a unidentified savior for Karakura town. The boy would progress much faster with a captain level Shinigami as his teacher. Tragedy came when Hiro' wife turned into a hollow and he was forced to kill her. He would tell Hirashi that she had gone on a trip. Later he would take Hirashi with him after he felt they were somewhat equals at the age of 15 to Hueco Mundo to kill Espada 4. Hiro was killed by the king of Hueco Mundo, mean whilst Hirashi somehow killed espada 4 and escaped Hueco Mundo. Likes: unknown Dislikes: weak shinigami, hollows, arrancar, espada, and anyone with "evil intentions." Appearance: his eyes are usually a red shade, tall, muscular build, since becoming a captain he has cut his hair down a bit and tied it back into a ponytail. He says the reason he did it is because he long hair cover the number 1, which was on his back. He usually always has serious and unchanging expression almost all the time. He wears a basic black Shihakusho after being inducted into the Gotei 13. He wants to strictly adhere to the dress code. He wears his captain's haori over his short sleeved shihakusho. Because of his insanely massive reiatsu, He wears restrictive chains on both arms. A black restrictive glove and more chains on his right arm to severely limit his amount of reiatsu. It has been noticed that since he began wearing his sleeveless shihakuso, there has been is dragon tattoo that is clearly visible on his left arm. All information on the tattoo is unknown. There is no information on whether the tattoo has anything to do with his fighting or not. He has a hell butterfly around him at all times in order to have a way to communicate with others and receive messages. In battle it has been noticed that at certain points in the battle his eyes turn a shining crimson shade similar to a demon. Hirashi's eyes do this to show his intentions to kill his opponent. Stats: Stats are measured on a 200 maximum scale becuase the next generation of Shinigami are twice as strong. Offense: 200 Defense: 195 Mobility: 200 Reiatsu /Kido: 200 Intelligence: 195 Physical Strength: 190 Zanjutsu Master: Hirashi trains constantly on his swordsmanship. He loves using his zanpakuto, and has been a zanjutsu master since he was a Lieutenant. He trains everyday just to make sure his skills are sharp, even if the task is simply cutting leaves, that float upon the wind in the air. With mere Nadegiri, Hirashi can cut through reiatsu based attacks. Master Strategist & Tactician:Hirashi is a master at battle strategy and actually simulates things before they happen. This is perhaps his most dangerous and surprising asset to his power. He has been fighting for nearly 2000 years and because of that has been used to what can and cannot happen in certain situations. He calculates almost countless factors in battle and is a quick decision maker. He comes 2nd to Rairubari Hiromasa, whom is known as the most intelligent Shinigami in existence. Immense Durability: Hirashi, despite his age is capable of taking many strong attacks and still being in good condition to fight. He shows this most evidently when he defeats his predecessor and emerges from the fight with many severe cuts and burns, but is still able to walk all the ay back to the Seireitei and put on the Sou-Taichou's Haori, only fainting once he has said anything. To this day, he still considers all, but those at his level to be kids. Immense Strength: Hirashi is always known to fight with his bare hands now, using just Hakuda to start all of his fights. He has trained on his physique for quite some time, and although it isn't evident solely by appearance, his strength is incredible. At times he can smash through defenses using just his physical strength, and at other times, he is able to jump great lengths in order to reach avoid attacks or reach a certain height. Immense Endurance:Hirashi is extremely durable, and can fight for extended periods of time. Having practiced with his attacks in advanced years, he is capable of sustaining a fight for quite along period of time, capable of fighting for nearly a day(As he had done to beat his Predecessor) if necessary. > >bHohou Master/b: Hirashi is able to use shunpo effortlessly. He is able to keep up with other Hohou masters, and his fastest most deadly move is senka. He usues senka on Shinigami he deems to have evil intentions. His fastest move period is utsusemi, which he can use to cast an afterimage of himself. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Hirashi has always been noted since he was a small boy to have a very powerful spiritual pressure. As a boy, his reiatsu was a threat to 3rd seat fighters in the Soul Society his father claims. Hirashi merely needed to learn to control it. Having been Sou-Taichou for the Soul Society for so long, as well as his advanced age, Hirashi has an almost unmatchable Reiatsu. Hakuda Master: Hirashi is a hakuda master and can fight on par with Hakuda masters when easily. He has practiced hand to hand combat alot more since becoming a Lieutenant. As a captain, he is now able to use it efficiently to end battle or help him conserve reiatsu. Once he became head captain, he was able to use Hakudo at an almost unmatchable level. His 2 most powerful hajudo moves are Kobushi No Taitan ((Titan's fist)) and Bureka No Tamashi ((Soul Breaker)). Kobushi No Taitan, Is when Hirashi builds up a large amount of reiatsu in one fist and swing for his opponent, which causes brutal damge to Shinigami, and breaks all bones of a hollow. Bureka No Tamashi is when Hirashi builds up a large amount of Reiatsu in both of his fists and strikes the target with both fists at the same time, which breaks alot of a Shinigami's bones in the area of impact and completely destroys a hollow from the inside out, in seconds. Kido Master: Hirashi is able to use kido to quite an extent. While his hado easily exceeeds his skill using bakudo, Hirashi prefers to use hado more and does not use kido often in battle. It can be concluded that his favorite hado to use is Hado No. 4, Byakurai, because of its speed and attack power without an incantation. He is able to use almost all kido without an incantation, at their attack power and defense power as it would be with an incantation. Master Manipulator: This is perhaps Hirashi's greatest skill. He is able to manipulate his opponents, almost controlling their moves. Before each and every fight, Hirashi envisions a simulation of what will happen and whether he will win or not. He then tries to follow the simulation or defy it either greatly or in a small emphasis. High Intellect: Hirashi's other greatest fighting attribute is his knowledge. He is surprisingly smart, which he accredits for his seemingly reserved fighting style. He prefers to observe and study opponents before attacking and taking action. It is said that Hirashi's analytical eye is so sharp, that he can identify an opponent's power and fighting style by only the slightest of movements. Powers & Abilities: Hirashi is balanced in just about all categories. He has trained and the only weakness identified is his defense and physical strength, which are still advanced in power. He has a mastery of Zanjutsu, which has always been his skill, but usually starts battles off with Hakuda, depending on who he is fighting. Since he was a Lieutenant inkido Commander. He has the ability also to read emotions of others at times, due to the fact that he has been doing it for over 1000 years. His strangest ability is the ability to sense Reriatsu and identify what race it is and if he knows, what person it is. When trying to monitor an area, he is able to exert his reiatsu in a black unseeable mist form, which can be used to track other Reiatsus, although he says that he can't concentrate nearly enough to be able to use this ability in battle. Squad 10, it has been noted that his Kido skills are surprisingly high, due to the fact that he trained with the previous Surprisingly, Hirashi has a good relationship with his zanpaktou, making his training slightly quicker, but harder for some reason. When he trains, depending on what he trains on, Hirashi can be exhausted from 1 day to 1 week. His control over his reiatsu has also greatly improved. He uses his reiatsu to skillfully intimidate his opponent usually with images playing in their mind that are overemphasized, to a reiatsu that causes lesser level fighters to drop to their knees. He is known for his decision making and intelligent manner of fighting. He also can make his reiatsu harden to create a thin and unseeable armor around his body, or a certain section. Zanpakuto: Kokuendan(Shadow God)- Unclassified Type. Kokuendan is the oldest and most powerful shadow type Zanpakuto in existence. It's power is only rivaled by older Zanpakuto such as Ryujin Jakka, which was said to be it's rival. Kokuendan is the most power shadow type Zanpakuto, but it is strange because it uses an ability that is classified as being an elemental type ability. In its sealed form it looks like a regular Zanpakuto, with the rarity being that it's sheath and hilt of the blade are both decorated in designs. It is unknown what these designs mean. Even in its sealed state, Kokuendan is said to bring fear to the opponents that see it and know of its power. When released, Kokuendan releases a large amount of Reiatsu in just Shikai, which can be felt for miles from his actual release point. It alsways creates a feeling of pure terror, because of its power in comparison to other Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto Spirit Appearance: His zanpaktou appears in many forms in times of Hirashi's shikai and bankai. It can at times appear to be a shadow and at other times a dragon. Kokuendan can shift its form from a shadow to a dragon. In between it resembles a humanoid- spirit appearance. This Zanpakuto spirit can get grumpy, mad, sleepy, or even excited at times(much to Hirashi's displeasure) And when it does this, rumors have been told that it puts the entire Soul Society and the areas around him in danger. Usually when fighting a strong opponent, he asks for his allies to take great distance from him, due to its changes in mood and strength. Shikai: "Shroud in darkness, Kokuendan!" Shikai appearance: the blade is very large with multiple markings on it. It has a very large hilt and looks hard to swing, but Hirashi usually stores reiatsu in his arms to be able to swing the blade at high speeds. Also, when Hirashi releases his Shikai, he has 7 shadows surrounding his feet, which can be used for attack and defense on Hirashi's command, but also can act independently of its master's will. These shadows can shift their shape. Kokuendan himself in Shikai form has a gem on his hilt, suspected to be his bankai being sealed. It does not usually appear until the user has become able to use bankai. Shadowy flames can be used for an attack, a bit like an unoriented Ryu No Kage, but in the form of shadow flames. Also his Zanpakuto can emit black flames, which incinerate what it touches and is intensely hot. Known as the most powerful Zanpakuto in the Soul Society, it creates insanely large amounts of shadow forms and flames. Shikai ability 1: Tsukamu ((Control))- Hirashi can control all forms of energy and manipulate it to both attack and defend. He needs a source of energy in order to manipulate it. Shikai Ability 2: Kurai Tsukamu ((Shadow Control))- Hirashi controls all shadows by saying and can manipulate them in order to capture and attack his opponent. Shadows are only casted by objects that obscure the sun's vision with the ground and that are close enough to the ground. Shikai Ability 3: Ryu No Kage(( Shadow Dragon))- Hirashi has the ability to release his reiatsu through his zanpaktou in the form of an attack. His reiatsu is pitch black. When he releases his reiatsu through his zanpaktou, it shapes into a dragon. Depending on his Reiryoku exertion, the attack becomes stronger and stronger. This attack when it is at a bigger size engulfs the target in order to severely burn, cut, and drain the target of its reiatsu. Shikai Ability 4: Moeru No Ryusas ((Burn Of Dragons))- This ability allows Kokuendan and its wielder to control all fire. In fact, both the wielder and Kokuendan can manipulate and create flames almost independently of the other's will. When flames have been seized by Kokuendan, they turn black and burn even hotter then they previously did. When Kokuendan produces flames, the flames appear to be black, but this power is a little less as powerful as Ryujin Jakka's ability to "Reduce all things to ashes." Bankai Release:Guranpuri Kokuendan(Grand Shadow God) Bankai Description: Guranpuri Kokuendan's Bankai looks very strange. It has a red colored hilt and at the top of that hilt there is a skull pendant made of Reishi, which has 2 jeweled eyes in the skull's head. The blade of Kokuendan is black and designed in a very strange design(As shown in the hand drawn picture, but much bigger. The picture exaggerates it's size greatly. There are several lines traveling down the blade, and the blade itself is Black. Hirashi himself also changes a bit in appearance. His Shihakusho is replaced by a much thinner shihakusho and hakama, and a black caped, lined with red on the inside. He rarely uses Bankai ever due to the fact that he never sees the need to, but also because he claims that he abandons his position as Head Captain momentarily in order to defeat his opponent. This is the main reason why he never uses it unless he sees that it is absolutely necessary. Bankai Ability 0: Kage Yuwaku Suru Hito(Shadow Enticer)- This ability is one that completely exhausts his Bankai, and reverts Kokuendan to sealed state. A barrage of 17 blades from all directions appear 1 foot from the target. Each blade is a spiritual blade, which cannot be stopped by any physical form. They then move in on the target and move into the target's body. After making it into the target's body, this attack pierces every organ of the target and eats away at the target's body slowly. After, the target can no longer use reiatsu and slowly dies. Hirashi forbids himself for using the technique, because he claims that it is evil and puts Kokuendan through a considerable amount of pain. Bankai Ability 2: Tsu Fantomus((3 Phantoms))- Hirashi goes through 3 phases during his bankai. The first emphatically improves his offensive, defensive, and Hohou for a severely short period of time. Bankai ability 2: Monsuta Ryu No Kage((Monster Shadow Dragon)- This name is befitting of its ability. His shikai attack, Ryu No Kage((shadow dragon)) is amplified greatly. This attack can only be fired off or used, 5 times per battle. It viciously eats away at a fighter's skin and eventually their internal organs. Bankai ability 3: Tamashi Isuta((Soul Eater))-This ability allows for Kokuendan to use a white reiatsu, it produces on its own which casts attacks that are more spiritual than anything. They are not solid and passes through the target similar to a ghost. Whatever part of the opponent's body this energy passes through, they can no longer use that body part for the battle, and when it passes through an opponent's zanpakuto, the zanpakuto's abilities shut down for the remainder of the battle. Bankai Ability 4: Kage Shihai((shadow dominance))- With this ability which can only be used once in a fight, Hirashi gains control of all shadows and can extend the ground they cover, and extend his own shadow to be used. He can then manipulate it using his zanpakuto's natural ability in order to attack, defend, or anything else he can think of. Bankai Ability 5: Unknown, but it has been rumored that it is a fire based ability. Bankai Natural Ability:Kyohaku Sha((Intimidator))- This is his zanpakuto's natural ability. Once it is released, it gives off a roar, which to anyone sounds like it is being released and just an explosion of reiatsu. This roar can intimidate lesser strength zanpakuto in certain areas. Hirashi's inner world: Hirashi's inner world is extremely vast and was said to have first been just a black void. This was said to be because Kokuendan had complete control of the world. As Hirashi began to grwo in power and skill, the world began to form in many ways. Now there is a moon surrounded by a natural gas and rings(similar to Saturn), millions of stars that litter the sky, and a vast canyon that stretches as far as the eye can see. This world can change from time to time, dependent upon Hirashi's emotions, Kokuendans emotions, and events that have occurred that are significant. Only reiatsu flows there and is visible to the naked eye. It is said that Hirashi's reiatsu skyrockets past 100% of his reiatsu when in this world. In Bankai form, Hirashi says he will gain another supply of spiritual energy, due to the fact that spiritual energy slowly flows from Kokuendan into Hirashi from his inner world. This world is vast, and is said to have developed with the time that Hirashi has been together with his Zanpakuto.